The Project
by XgamerX1234
Summary: This is "The Project" where two teenage girls who hate each other do a project together that their teacher assigned. They are in love with each other and find that out later. What will happen? How will things end? - Jori - My first Fanfic. Sorry if it's not good i'll be fixing it asap. Ima gamer not a writer so this is hard for me but fun.
1. The Fake Kiss The Real Kiss

In class

: Walks into the classroom drinking his coconut milk like he usually does. "Hello children! Sorry i am late."

Andre: Looks at the bald man who just spoke. "Like always."

: "Anyways. Well, people I have a project for you all... an _acting..._ project."

Jade: "No chizz this is an acting class!" Jade sitting sloppily with her usual black clothing on.

: "Well, anyways ill pair you all up. Uhhh lets see..." He starts to pair everyone up. " And Eli you'll go with her." As he points to the brunette sitting next to him. "Let's see Beck and Cat."

Cat: "Oooo, yay!" sitting up straight in her chair clapping and giggling.

Beck: "Cool." Looks at Cat smiling warmly.

: "Andre and ... Robbie. Jade and ... umm... who am I going to pair you up with Jade?" He smiles at the goth.

Jade: "ME AND VEGA ARE THE ONLY ONES LEFT... AGAIN!" She shouts at her teacher. She looks at Tori and scowls then she grits her teeth, and looks away. "Can I PLEASE have someone else? Anybody?"

: "Sorry Jade I already paired everyone up." Smirks at Jade, knowing that the two girls don't get along very well. Sikowitz thinks: _That is why I paired them up! They need to get along. And yeah..._

Tori: feeling hurt. But is sorta used to it since Jade is always treating her like she's a peasant.

: "Now, now Jade I said you both are partners in this project. Alright class each of you guys have to perform your scene in front of the class next week. It should be finished by Monday when we get back from the weekend. Also, Each of your performance must be great, surprising parts or part, and it has to involve a conflict or a dying scene or something. You and your partner are improvising the short scene. So that means make up the lines as you go. I will come around with a box with papers in them and you guys will pick one out of the box without looking. And the paper will say the type of scene you guys will have to improvise. Now let's start." As Sikowitz was going around the class each partner picked out a card and read it aloud.

Beck: "Cat and I will be doing..." He opens the card and reads it out loud to the class. "Person A will be a man in a submarine. Person B will also be in the submarine. They are sinking to the bottom of the ocean, and there is a small hole on the side of the wall. It was blasted by an unknown target. will they live? Or will something happen? ... Cool it seems like fun!" Beck said smiling at Cat.

Andre: "Seems legit!"

Cat: "Yay! But I feel bad for the people who are about to die in a submarine under the water." She makes a sad face.

Beck: "Uhh... Cat... w-we are the people in the submarine probably about to die." He looks at cat the smile went away.

Cat: Cat smiles again and starts to laugh then stops. "Oh..."

: Walks over to Tori and puts the box in front of her face.

Tori: Knowing it is her turn to pick a card, she picks one smiling hoping it's a card were one character ends up being killed. And hoping she will be the character killing her partner in the scene. Tori opens the purple card still smiling and reads it out loud to the class. She clears her throat. "Character A and character B are in..." She stops, eyes wide and frowns. Then looks at Jade and smiles nervously. Then continues reading it. "They... are in l-love." She stutters feeling scared. "And the couple have an argument about something that had happened. Scene must involve a kiss."

Jade: Mouth open. But not really surprised since their always partners in projects like these. "You... have got to be kidding ME! You tottally rigged it SYCO-WIZZ! Uhhgg!"

: "No I did not Jady." Smirks. "Alright little children, if you have any questions see me after class! Enjoy your lunch." The bell rings. Sikowitz sits in his chair on the stage, drinking his coconut milk as he puts his barefeet up and rests them on another chair.

* * *

The gang meets outside in the hallway getting ready for lunch. Beck, Andre, Robbie, (Robbie's puppet Rex) Cat, Tori, and Jade all walk outside together and sit at their normal table they always sit at together.

Andre: "So guys did you hear about that new movie that's coming out at the end of the school year? Which is in Two weeks!?"

Everybody: "Wooo Yeah."

Beck: "I heard it's going to be the best comedy ever! Only if people would stop whining about the one gay couple in it, then it would be awesome."

Jade stops smiling and swallows her salad chunk on her fork hard. Almost choking. Not knowing why she did so.

Robbie: "totally my peeps!"

(Robbie's puppet) - Rex: "Your not cool. And that is why chicks don't dig you." Rex says pointing out the truth. And not caring about the curly-haired boy's feeling's.

* * *

After the school day was over. Tori was waiting outside for her older sister to drive her home.

Trina: "Come on sis' let's go."

Tori: "Kay' kay'."

When they arived at their house Trina ran up stairs to her room. And Tori plopped down on the living room couch throwing her back pack across the room thinking about the project and _kiss _she has to do with her gothic enemie Jade West.

Tori: Tori closes her eyes laying down on the couch. Tori: Thinking: _well_..._ gosh I can't believe I have to kiss her! I'd rather kiss a homeless man who hasn't showered in fourty years and has aids! ... I wonder what it's gonna be like kissing Jade. I Hope she doesn't purposly bite my lip hard so i'll feel pain. _The doorbell rings. _Uhhg. But I bet it won't be to bad. her soft lips against_ _mine. Warm.. and.. soft. She slowly grabs my hips pulling me closer. I put my arms around her neck deepening the kiss. She easily bites my lip, but in the good way. Woah, woah, woah, holly... wait a freaking seconfd what was i just thinking? Uhhg I ho/ _Tori hears a doorbell ring. Cutting her off from her thoughts. She was so ocupied deep in her thoughts, she didn't even realize the doorbell rang at first. Tori opens the door.

Jade is standing there in the doorway with the blank look on her face that she always has. But this time she smiled when she looked at Tori. Tori wondered why because she never smiles. Not even when she was dating Beck.

Tori: "H-Hey... Jade. What are you doing here?" She said nervously.

Jade: walks through the door and throws her bag on the couch and turns around to look at Tori.

Jade: "I am here because we have a project you stupid idiot!"

Tori: Tori is feeling hurt by what the pale girl just said.

Tori: "Umm, Jade?"

Jade: "What?" She said blantly, pretending she doesn't care about her feeling's.

Tori: "Can you just be nice to me for once? I Don't care if it's for only a second! Just.. once."

Jade: "No!" Jade feels pretty bad, but doesn't show it.

Jade: "Alright well we have a project to get started on. Now let's get it over with tonight so I don't have to see your ugly face ever again!"

Tori: "Alright c'mon." Breaths deeply. Really anxious.

They get started on the play. The name of Tori's character is Walter Dimarzo. And Jade's character's name is Tawny Walkerblack. The name is from Jade's favorite movie, The Scissoring.

Jade: "Walter! You were with another woman last night! I heard it from some people!

Tori: "Tawney, sweety, I was not. I love y-

Jade: "LIAR! You were with another woman! You don't really love me. You are a two timing son of a-

Tori: Tori/Walter steps in closer to Jade/Tawny. Holding her hand. "No! .. no, no ,no ,no, no. I love you. I do NOT love anybody else. And I was NOT with another woman last night. I was with my friends. Playing board games and having some beer. You have to trust me darling. I would never. You are my everything."

Tori is staring straight into her eyes. Still holding Jade's hands. Jade is also staring into her eyes. She swollows hard and she's feeling very nervous and anxious.

Jade: "I-I'm sorry I didn't-

Tori: "No it's okay. I forgive you Tawny." Tori cups her hands around Jade's cheeks.

Jade: Jade is feeling like there are one million butterfly's flying around in her stomach. Her mouth is open, still staring in her eyes.

Tori: "I love you Tawny."

Jade: Jade waits for a moment then she talks. Not meaning to slip over her words. "I l-love you to Tori. " She freezes for a moment. Not meaning to say her real name. _Oh god. I'm so scared. I am freaking out oh jeez what did I just say!? Wait NO I am Jade West! And Jade West doesn't get scared, or anxious, or anything! and I hate Tori! But what are these strange feelings im having for her. I'm pretty sure it's hatred. It has to be!_

Tori: "Uhh Jade what did you just s-

Jade: She cuts her off. "Uhh nothing. Tori.. nothing. I ment to say Walter. Let's start again from where you say you love me okay?"

Tori: Tori clears her throat. Tori cups her hands around Jade's cheeks again. "I love you Tawny."

Jade: Stops for a quick second to think, to make sure she doesn't mess up again. "I love you to Walter." Jade totally ment what she said but doesn't know it yet.

Tori and Jade: Tori bites her lower lip. She leans in, and softly kisses Jade, biting her lip which causes Jade to moan. Jade puts her arms around Tori, and slowly pulls one another closer together so there is no space between the two whatsoever. They deepen in the kiss. And before they know it, their both on the couch laying down. They then get up.

Jade: _Wow, that was amazing her soft lips against mine were just so- hold on, wait a second, i'm into guys. Or... I... Do I really have feelings for the girl I despise? ... I-I think I may... This explains a lot._

Tori: _Woah. I don't think ill ever have a better kiss. Wait what did I just say? No fuck it forget it!_

Jade: "Your a great kisser." _No I did not just say that. maybe I should... let's see where this takes us..._

Tori: "Uhh, thanks. A-Are we still acting were done now right?"

Jade: "Yeah, I guess were done. We can practice one more time sunday, the day before we have to perform it in front of the whole class.

Tori: "Uhh Yeah sounds good."

They both stand up Jade says by and shes about to leave. Tori grabs jade by the arm and pulls her hard against her body, not even thinking. Tori was feeling scared she didn't know what she just did. They stare at eachother for a moment then Jade leans in to kiss Tori. And Tori doesn't do anything about it

Jade: Jade drops her bag and closes the door behind her. She keeps on kisses Tori.

Tori: Tori kisses back. Then pulls away. "J-Jade... what are we doing? Not that I hate it or anything b-but..."

Jade: "I love you Tori. Please say you love me back."

...

Tori: "But I thought you hated me?"

Jade: "I-I don't know. I guess I never did. These feelings i'm having for you were never hatred. I guess they were love, and now I realized that. Tori I love you."

Tori: Shocked but happy. "I... I love you to Jade." Tori leans in and kisses her on the lips again. "So does this mean were like, dating?"

Jade: Jade smiles warmly at Tori. Which makes Toris heart skips a beat. "I guess it does."


	2. Our Life Is Collapsing

In class

Mr.S:Walks into the classroom drinking his coconut milk like he usually does. "Hello children! Sorry i am late."

Andre:Looks at the bald man who just spoke. "Like always."

Mr.S"Anyways. Well, people I have a project for you all... an _acting..._ project."

Jade"No chizz this is an acting class!" Jade sitting sloppily with her usual black clothing on.

Mr.S"Well, anyways ill pair you all up. Uhhh lets see..." He starts to pair everyone up. " And Eli you'll go with her." As he points to the brunette sitting next to him. "Let's see Beck and Cat."

Cat"Oooo, yay!" sitting up straight in her chair clapping and giggling.

Beck"Cool." Looks at Cat smiling warmly.

Mr.S"Andre and ... Robbie. Jade and ... umm... who am I going to pair you up with Jade?" He smiles at the goth.

Jade"ME AND VEGA ARE THE ONLY ONES LEFT... AGAIN!" She shouts at her teacher. She looks at Tori and scowls then she grits her teeth, and looks away. "Can I PLEASE have someone else? Anybody?"

Mr.S:Sorry Jade I already paired everyone up." Smirks at Jade, knowing that the two girls don't get along very well. Sikowitz thinks: _That is why I paired them up! They need to get along. And yeah..._

Tori:feeling hurt. But is sorta used to it since Jade is always treating her like she's a peasant.

Mr.S"Now, now Jade I said you both are partners in this project. Alright class each of you guys have to perform your scene in front of the class next week. It should be finished by Monday when we get back from the weekend. Also, Each of your performance must be great, surprising parts or part, and it has to involve a conflict or a dying scene or something. You and your partner are improvising the short scene. So that means make up the lines as you go. I will come around with a box with papers in them and you guys will pick one out of the box without looking. And the paper will say the type of scene you guys will have to improvise. Now let's start." As Sikowitz was going around the class each partner picked out a card and read it aloud.

Beck"Cat and I will be doing..." He opens the card and reads it out loud to the class. "Person A will be a man in a submarine. Person B will also be in the submarine. They are sinking to the bottom of the ocean, and there is a small hole on the side of the wall. It was blasted by an unknown target. will they live? Or will something happen? ... Cool it seems like fun!" Beck said smiling at Cat.

Andre"Seems legit!"

Cat"Yay! But I feel bad for the people who are about to die in a submarine under the water." She makes a sad face.

Beck"Uhh... Cat... w-we are the people in the submarine probably about to die." He looks at cat the smile went away.

Cat:Cat smiles again and starts to laugh then stops. "Oh..."

Mr.S:Walks over to Tori and puts the box in front of her face.

Tori:Knowing it is her turn to pick a card, she picks one smiling hoping it's a card were one character ends up being killed. And hoping she will be the character killing her partner in the scene. Tori opens the purple card still smiling and reads it out loud to the class. She clears her throat. "Character A and character B are in..." She stops, eyes wide and frowns. Then looks at Jade and smiles nervously. Then continues reading it. "They... are in l-love." She stutters feeling scared. "And the couple have an argument about something that had happened. Scene must involve a kiss."

Jade:Mouth open. But not really surprised since their always partners in projects like these. "You... have got to be kidding ME! You tottally rigged it SYCO-WIZZ! Uhhgg!"

Mr.S"No I did not Jady." Smirks. "Alright little children, if you have any questions see me after class! Enjoy your lunch." The bell rings. Sikowitz sits in his chair on the stage, drinking his coconut milk as he puts his barefeet up and rests them on another chair.

* * *

The gang meets outside in the hallway getting ready for lunch. Beck, Andre, Robbie, (Robbie's puppet Rex) Cat, Tori, and Jade all walk outside together and sit at their normal table they always sit at together.

Andre: "So guys did you hear about that new movie that's coming out at the end of the school year? Which is in Two weeks!?"

Everybody: "Wooo Yeah."

Beck: "I heard it's going to be the best comedy ever! Only if people would stop whining about the one gay couple in it, then it would be awesome."

Jade stops smiling and swallows her salad chunk on her fork hard. Almost choking. Not knowing why she did so.

Robbie: "totally my peeps!"

(Robbie's puppet) - Rex: "Your not cool. And that is why chicks don't dig you." Rex says pointing out the truth. And not caring about the curly-haired boy's feeling's.

* * *

After the school day was over. Tori was waiting outside for her older sister to drive her home.

Trina: "Come on sis' let's go."

Tori: "Kay' kay'."

When they arived at their house Trina ran up stairs to her room. And Tori plopped down on the living room couch throwing her back pack across the room thinking about the project and _kiss _she has to do with her gothic enemie Jade West.

Tori: Tori closes her eyes laying down on the couch. Tori: Thinking: _well_..._ gosh I can't believe I have to kiss her! I'd rather kiss a homeless man who hasn't showered in fourty years and has aids! ... I wonder what it's gonna be like kissing Jade. I Hope she doesn't purposly bite my lip hard so i'll feel pain. _The doorbell rings. _Uhhg. But I bet it won't be to bad. her soft lips against_ _mine. Warm.. and.. soft. She slowly grabs my hips pulling me closer. I put my arms around her neck deepening the kiss. She easily bites my lip, but in the good way. Woah, woah, woah, holly... wait a freaking seconfd what was i just thinking? Uhhg I ho/ _Tori hears a doorbell ring. Cutting her off from her thoughts. She was so ocupied deep in her thoughts, she didn't even realize the doorbell rang at first. Tori opens the door.

Jade is standing there in the doorway with the blank look on her face that she always has. But this time she smiled when she looked at Tori. Tori wondered why because she never smiles. Not even when she was dating Beck.

Tori: "H-Hey... Jade. What are you doing here?" She said nervously.

Jade: walks through the door and throws her bag on the couch and turns around to look at Tori.

Jade: "I am here because we have a project you stupid idiot!"

Tori: Tori is feeling hurt by what the pale girl just said.

Tori: "Umm, Jade?"

Jade: "What?" She said blantly, pretending she doesn't care about her feeling's.

Tori: "Can you just be nice to me for once? I Don't care if it's for only a second! Just.. once."

Jade: "No!" Jade feels pretty bad, but doesn't show it.

Jade: "Alright well we have a project to get started on. Now let's get it over with tonight so I don't have to see your ugly face ever again!"

Tori: "Alright c'mon." Breaths deeply. Really anxious.

They get started on the play. The name of Tori's character is Walter Dimarzo. And Jade's character's name is Tawny Walkerblack. The name is from Jade's favorite movie, The Scissoring.

Jade: "Walter! You were with another woman last night! I heard it from some people!

Tori: "Tawney, sweety, I was not. I love y-

Jade: "LIAR! You were with another woman! You don't really love me. You are a two timing son of a-

Tori: Tori/Walter steps in closer to Jade/Tawny. Holding her hand. "No! .. no, no ,no ,no, no. I love you. I do NOT love anybody else. And I was NOT with another woman last night. I was with my friends. Playing board games and having some beer. You have to trust me darling. I would never. You are my everything."

Tori is staring straight into her eyes. Still holding Jade's hands. Jade is also staring into her eyes. She swollows hard and she's feeling very nervous and anxious.

Jade: "I-I'm sorry I didn't-

Tori: "No it's okay. I forgive you Tawny." Tori cups her hands around Jade's cheeks.

Jade: Jade is feeling like there are one million butterfly's flying around in her stomach. Her mouth is open, still staring in her eyes.

Tori: "I love you Tawny."

Jade: Jade waits for a moment then she talks. Not meaning to slip over her words. "I l-love you to Tori. " She freezes for a moment. Not meaning to say her real name. _Oh god. I'm so scared. I am freaking out oh jeez what did I just say!? Wait NO I am Jade West! And Jade West doesn't get scared, or anxious, or anything! and I hate Tori! But what are these strange feelings im having for her. I'm pretty sure it's hatred. It has to be!_

Tori: "Uhh Jade what did you just s-

Jade: She cuts her off. "Uhh nothing. Tori.. nothing. I ment to say Walter. Let's start again from where you say you love me okay?"

Tori: Tori clears her throat. Tori cups her hands around Jade's cheeks again. "I love you Tawny."

Jade: Stops for a quick second to think, to make sure she doesn't mess up again. "I love you to Walter." Jade totally ment what she said but doesn't know it yet.

Tori and Jade: Tori bites her lower lip. She leans in, and softly kisses Jade, biting her lip which causes Jade to moan. Jade puts her arms around Tori, and slowly pulls one another closer together so there is no space between the two whatsoever. They deepen in the kiss. And before they know it, their both on the couch laying down. They then get up.

Jade: _Wow, that was amazing her soft lips against mine were just so- hold on, wait a second, i'm into guys. Or... I... Do I really have feelings for the girl I despise? ... I-I think I may... This explains a lot._

Tori: _Woah. I don't think ill ever have a better kiss. Wait what did I just say? No fuck it forget it!_

Jade: "Your a great kisser." _No I did not just say that. maybe I should... let's see where this takes us..._

Tori: "Uhh, thanks. A-Are we still acting were done now right?"

Jade: "Yeah, I guess were done. We can practice one more time sunday, the day before we have to perform it in front of the whole class.

Tori: "Uhh Yeah sounds good."

They both stand up Jade says by and shes about to leave. Tori grabs jade by the arm and pulls her hard against her body, not even thinking. Tori was feeling scared she didn't know what she just did. They stare at eachother for a moment then Jade leans in to kiss Tori. And Tori doesn't do anything about it

Jade: Jade drops her bag and closes the door behind her. She keeps on kisses Tori.

Tori: Tori kisses back. Then pulls away. "J-Jade... what are we doing? Not that I hate it or anything b-but..."

Jade: "I love you Tori. Please say you love me back."

...

Tori: "But I thought you hated me?"

Jade: "I-I don't know. I guess I never did. These feelings i'm having for you were never hatred. I guess they were love, and now I realized that. Tori I love you."

Tori: Shocked but happy. "I... I love you to Jade." Tori leans in and kisses her on the lips again. "So does this mean were like, dating?"

Jade: Jade smiles warmly at Tori. Which makes Toris heart skips a beat. "I guess it does."


End file.
